


Star-Crossed

by WaywardAvenger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Child Abuse, F/F, Good Draco Malfoy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Indian Harry Potter, M/M, Magic, Slytherin Harry Potter, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardAvenger/pseuds/WaywardAvenger
Summary: Soulmarks are a type of fickle magic. Draco and Harry know this better than quite possibly anyone else at Hogwarts. Enter a world of Love, Pain, Anger, Hope, and Finding Family. When two arch-enemies end up soulmates, and a war soon approaching, things don’t exactly go very easy. Especially when Harry Potter is involved.Let's face it. Nothing is cannon. It's basically just a rewrite of the series with a twist.Tags will be updated as the story is updated. Follow my Tumblr for more info @thatcrazybookwormgeek





	1. Year 1 - Diagon Alley

A HUT IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE

Harry stared at his watch and waited in anticipation for the numbers to change. It was his eleventh birthday, and once again, he was the only one around who cared. When the clock struck midnight he blew out the candles of the cake he drew in the dirt of the hut the Dursleys and him were staying in.  
FWBAM  
The door fell to the ground with a thudering boom that resounded through the entire hut. Every inche shook with the sheer power of the door falling, the foundation cracking and splinters flying. Every occupant was awake now, fear flying through their blood faster than pure sugar. Harry, the only one with any common sense, hid. Mr. Dursley, the stupidest of the bunch, and believe me, that’s an accomplishment in itself, prodded the gigantic intruder with a puny shoutgun. The barrell was barely the size of the giants thumb, and bent easily under the pure strength of the man.  
“You must be Harry! You’ve gotten so big since I last seen ya.” Harry stifled a laugh as he watched the giant interact with his cousin.  
“He is not that stupid boy. This is Dudley.” Mr. Dursley cried with idignation, “He’s over there in the corner, hiding like a coward.”  
Well, a random man just barged in by breaking down the door and bending the barrell of a shotgun. I’d hardly call my actions cowardly. More like survival instincts. Harry thought as he emerged from the dark corner he had hidden in.  
“Harry!!” The man ran toward him and b=picked him up in what could only be described as a bear hug.  
“Put me down!” Harry cried, terrified out of his mind.  
“Good point.” The man said, “I’m Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts. We’d best be off if you want a get any good shoppin done for the crowds get there.”  
“He is not going anywhere with your sort.” Mr. Dursley cried out, shocking the two who had forgotten his prescence.  
The two adult males argued for a bit, which Harry just tuned out. He probably should have been paying attention, but it was just a habit. More like a survival instinct. When adults started yelling, he shut down. It was the best way to avoid getting hurt.  
“Harry. Harry. HARRY.” Hagrid finally got his attention, “Are you coming with me?”  
Harry looked to his uncle who nodded, finally happy to get rid of him. Harry followed Hagrid into a boat. He pulled out a pink umbrella and suddenly the boat lurched forward with no rowing. “How did you do that?” Harry asked, astounded.  
“With magic o course.” Hagrid laughed.  
“Magic’s real?” Harry was dumbfounded.  
“Where you not listening to me earlier?” At his lack of response Hagrid continued. “Yer a wizard, Harry. I am too. Hogearts is a school for magic, and we’re gonna go ta Diagon Alley to get ya some things for school.”  
“What about my Aunt and Uncle, are they magic too?” Harry asked with wide eyes.  
“Nah, they’re muggles. Your parents were magic though. And before you ask, no, Dudley ain’t magic either. Although at this point I doubt he’s anything but sugar and hate.” Harry laughed at this, then promptly fell asleep.  
When Harry awoke they had reached the shore and the sun was shining high above them. They exited the boat and made their way to a small buisness area. Hagrid walked right into a seemingly falling apart pub named the Leaky Cauldron. Harry just followed behind him, quiet and obedient, just as he was taught. They passed through nearly uneventfully, apparently he was some sort of celebrity, but he would process that later. (MOOD).  
Hagrid tapped some bricks with his umbrella and suddenly everything was bright and loud. Every street corner was filled with shouting vendors and there was absolutely no place that wasn’t stuffed with people. Harry shut down, following Hagrid and taking in absolutely nothing. They walked and walked until they came to a lopsided building called GRingotts. Inside was no better. Everything was too tall and too grand. Strange creatures sat at ever surface, each one doing some sort of job. Harry ran to catch up with Hagrid and found him at the very back of the long hallway.  
After they left the bank, they headed over to Madam Malkins, where he noticed a peculiar mark on his left side. He asked Hagrid and Hagrid explained about soulmarks and soulmates and what the mark itself meant. When he finished a breathtaking blonde boy walked into the store and immediatly found his way over to Harry.  
“I’m Draco Malfoy. This is my first year at Hogwarts. What house do you think you’ll get sorted into?” The blonde asked.  
“I don’t know, what about you?” Harry asked.  
“Slytherin for sure. My entire family on both sides has been in Slytherin. That’s not even a question. Well, I’ll see you at Hogwarts then.” Draco said as Harry was shepparded out by the clerk.  
The rest of the shopping trip passed fairly uneventfully. Harry learned a lot, and left a lot to process later. If he didn’t, he would for sure go insane. 

EARLIER AT THE MANOR

“Draco, we’re going to Diagon Alley to get your things for school. Be ready in five.” Lucius Malfoy called out.  
Draco slicked back his hair and readied himself to floo there. He smiled the entire way, the joy of shopping for school creeping in. Just this once, even Lucius couldn’t be bothered to tell him to stop smiling like an idiot. It was a very important day after all. Draco ran off to get his books, and the Malfoys could barely keep up, zigging and zagging through the crowds. Not running of course, but speed waliking with grace. Of course.  
After Draco had everything but new robes, Lucius excused himself to buy a treat for his peacocks. His prized possessions. No, not possessions. Family. Honestly, that explains a lot about him to be honest.  
Back at Madam Malkin’s Draco made a new friend, only realizing he never got his name after it was too late. He tried to tell his parents about him, but they brushed it off and told him to go do something by himself. So Draco studied, determined to be the best, that way maybe his parents would pay more attention to their only child instead of only themselves. But he knew it was only a fantasy. Perks of being raised by Narcissists.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes friends and gets sorted.

Harry Potter was lost. The Dursleys had dropped him off at Kings Cross Station, alone and confused. All he needed to do was find Platform 9 ¾, but everyone laughed when he asked. It was bad enough he had to ask for help, but then they laughed at him. Harry was about to cry when he overheard a mother and kids complaining about muggles at an abnormally loud volume. He walked up to her and she seemed to know what he needed before he even opened his mouth. Harry was grateful, words don’t always come easy to him.  
With a grateful smile he boarded the train and found an empty carriage. He sat down and was soon joined by the young boy he met earlier. He couldn’t remember his name though. It didn’t matter however, as the boy introduced himself as Ron Weasley. Harry introduced himself quietly, barely above a murmur. The boy seemed shocked, and began talking a mile a minute. Harry shrunk into himself, cowering in the corner and blocking out all of the sounds.   
“Excuse me? Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville is missing it.” A bushy haired girl no older than them asked, eyes raking the room. “Stop it, can’t you see he’s dissociating?”   
The bushy haired girl knelt next to the boy with glasses, muttering words of encouragement and getting him out of his shell. “Hi. I’m Hermione. What’s your name?”   
“Harry,” he mumbled.  
“Nice to meet you Harry. How are you feeling right now?” Hermione asked.  
“Ok.” Harry answered.  
“What were you talking about that you set him off. Were you even paying attention to him? He was obviously stressed out.” Hermione glared at Ron until the compartment door opened and a slim boy with pale hair and skin walked through.  
“Draco!” Harry cried, spotting him as he stood in the doorway.  
“That guy from Madam Malkins!” Draco answered awkwardly.  
“I’m Harry. Do you want to sit with us?” Harry asked.  
“Uh. Sure.” Draco squeezed himself into the corner opposite Harry. “You’re a Weasley.”   
“You’re a Malfoy.” Ron answered.  
Harry ran his hand through his hair, calming himself down. “You’re Harry Potter.” Hermione all but accused.  
“Yeah. Is that a big deal? Hagrid said something about being famous, but I wasn’t really paying attention.” Harry rambled.  
“I’m famous. You are LEGENDARY. You defeated the Dark Lord at one year old. Every witch or wizard alive knows your name.” Draco commented.  
“Oh. I didn’t know.” Harry said.   
“How do you not know that?” Hermione asked.  
“My aunt and uncle wouldn’t have told me even if they knew me. They don’t like me much.” Harry mumbled.  
“What’s your aunt and uncle’s last name? I probably know them.” Draco bragged.  
“Dursley. They live on Privett Drive.” Harry stared out the window.  
“I’ve never heard of them.” Draco admitted.  
“They’re muggles.” Harry said.  
“The Boy Who Lived was raised by muggles?” Ron asked.  
“Who’s the Boy Who Lived?” asked Harry.  
“You are, Harry.” Hermione answered gently.  
Oh. Harry didn’t know that. He wondered if the Dursleys knew. They probably did. Maybe that’s why they treated him so badly. It would kinda make sense any way. They were just jealous of him being famous.  
“Food Trolley?” an elderly woman asked, peeking her head in at the kids.  
“Yes please.” Harry answered.  
It ended up being a mistake, however, as Harry panicked and bought four of everything. He really didn’t do well in social situations. Or really on any situation that involved making a choice at all. He never had. They all enjoyed the treats. By the time they were finished they were all sufficiently full and decided to change into their robes. Hermione went to another cabin, while the boys changed. Ron happened to notice the mark on Harry’s left side. It was a lightning bolt with a snake curled around it. Both boys seemed very interested in it, and Ron showed off his. Ron’s soulmark was a pair of wings on a quaffle in a quidditch goal post. Or at least that’s how they explained it. Draco didn’t have his yet. His birthday wasn’t for another month. But he knew it was coming soon and dreamt of the possibilities.   
The time until the train reached Hogwarts flew by, as quickly as the trees out of the windows. Once they had arrived, people called prefects told all the first years to follow the big, tall, man. Harry was happy to find out that the man was Hagrid. He immediately ran up and gave him a hug. Draco, Ron, and Hermione all followed him, as they boarded the boats that would take them to the castle.   
“Issa bit of a waste, if ya ask me. Just buyin a little time. ‘Fore the Sorting Ceremony.” Hagrid called out.  
“It’s really quite fascinating, how magic is pulling the boats to the castle.” Hermione exclaimed.   
“Have you never seen magic before?” Draco asked.  
“No, both of my parents are muggles.” Hermione explained.  
“Ughhh, muggleborns.” Draco turned away and attempted not to interact with Hermione anymore.  
“Stop it, she is just the same as you and I, and you know it.” Ron chided Draco.  
“No she isn’t, she stole her magic. I was born with it.” Draco argued.  
“How the heck could I steal magic if I didn’t even know it existed?” Hermione questioned angrily, “I didn’t steal my magic, it is just as much a part of me as it is of you.”  
Before Draco could even think of a response, the boats lurched as they docked and Hermione was out and following the rest of the first years inside. Harry, Ron, and Draco followed after her, mostly just because she was in the front, though.   
A stiff older lady in robes stepped out of the shadows, saying, “My name is Professor McGonagall. When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and I will place this hat on your head. When the hat calls out your house you will go and sit at that table. Any questions?”   
Hermione’s hand shot up faster than a rocket blasting off. “Yes Miss…” Professor McGonagall asked. “Granger, Ma’am. What are the houses?”  
“Your house will be like your family when you are here at Hogwarts. Academic excellence and overall good behavior will earn your house points, and mischief and rule-breaking will lose your house points. At the end of the year, the house with the highest amount of points wins the house cup.” The Professor answered, “Any more questions will be answered inside the Great Hall.”  
With that, the group entered the Great Hall. The ceilings glittered and shone with stars, which Hermione said was enchanted to look like the sky outside. Harry thought that that was probably a silly idea, What if it rained? Surely then the ceilings would pour down on the students. That wouldn’t be good, that’s for sure.  
Before Harry could ponder the possible outcomes of an enchanted ceiling they had reached the front of the room, and Professor McGonagoll was calling names. With each name, a new person stepped up to the stool. Before he knew it, it was Harry’s turn. The Sorting Hat pondered his personality for a long time, with Harry zoning out until it cried out “SLYTHERIN!”


End file.
